Who are you guys!
by Carscard
Summary: Some strange people appear in some Naruto's world (no OC). (Chapter 2 up!) Orochimaru learns about a new way of performance of jutsu! Team 7 carries around a Sasuke's statue!
1. Naruto's New Friend

Chapter 1: Naruto's new friend 

Hello, everyone! Carscard here! You know, I told my brother that I wouldn't write a Naruto fanfic but some things happened and I decided to write one. I just hope you like this and give it a chance.

I know myself, even if this doesn't look like action/adventure, sooner or later this going to end up like that. For some reason all my multichapter fics have action/adventure in it. I've already tried to write something different (La Escuela, THE SCHOOL) but end up with fights between werewolves, vampires, robots, some kinds of monsters, soccer players and spirits, all of this in its first chapter. Don't bother to search for it because my beta readers suck so much that they haven't answered me just yet.

English is not my first language so please help me with my grammar and stuff.

Disclaimer: No one of these characters are mine. This' some kind of crossover but you just need to know about Naruto so don't worry to much. 

Expect companions for:

Naruto (of course)

Sasuke

Kakashi (his began as a joke)

Tsunade (something she really needs)

Jiraiya

Iruka

Kiba

Hinata

Shikamaru (a dream for our lazy friend!)

Gaara ^-^ (more demons ahead!!)

Gai

Lee

WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!!

Chapter 1: Naruto's new friend

Naruto was awakening and he felt something embracing his side. His eyes flew open and noticed a VERY strange kid sleeping beside him. He was about to awake him when he could practically feel his loneliness. 

He put his fox style I'm-thinking-and-this-is-serious face on and decided not to awake him just yet. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment… Before remembering what time it was. He had to awake him after all. 

-Hey, kid! Wake up!- He said as he shook him gently. The little stranger woke up with a start and suddenly he moved backwards in surprise. He would have fell from the bed if Naruto wouldn't have grabbed him from his sides and lifted in front of himself, his fox style serious face was on its place again.

Naruto was greeted by two yellow glowing eyes which seemed to float in the darkness of the kid's face. He was dressed in green and white striped arabic style pants, a blue coat that looked like a mage's robe and red gloves. He had brown boots and a witch style hat, its pointy part folded backwards at the middle, on. He noted that this child was staring back and let him to until he noticed where this stare was directed at…

-What's so interesting in my butt?

-Sorry.- The boy's voice clearly ashamed. -I was wondering if you had a tail...

-A tail?- Naruto answered/asked confused as he sat him down in front of himself.

-Y-you look so much like a fox so I thought you were some sort of genomes' relative and, like them, you had a tail. For some reason I can picture you with more than one tail…

-I don't know what a genome is but I don't think that would be safe for me.

-Huh?!

-Forget it!- He dismissed it with his fox like happy face. -I'm Uzumaki Naruto but you can call me Naruto. What's your name?

-Huh?!- He seemed surprised. - Ornitier Vivi, nice to meet you.- He started to glance around the room. -Where am I? When I went to sleep I was in my room in Black Mages Village.

-Well, you're in my room. Mmm. Maybe Old Hag knows something.

-Are you going to help me?!- Vivi glanced him with eagerness.

-Yep. Don´t worry.- In that moment his stomach protested. -But first… BREAKFAST!!!

They had breakfast, Naruto changed his clothes and soon both of them where in walking through the village. He was daydreaming when he felt Vivi tugging his jacket.

-What?

-Huh. Naruto, I was wondering... Why do they hate you?

-Who?

-It seems most of the people hates you. I know that hateful glare. I've seen it before… towards me.- Vivi said, lowering his voice to a whisper. -Do I exist? Why?…

Naruto sensed the kid's mood and smiled.

-You know, actually it's a good thing.

-What do you mean?

-You said most people hates me. That's good since that means some people who did not acknowledge me before now does so.

-Really?!

-Really. That also means some day all of them will acknowledge me!!!! That's why I want to be Hokage!!!!!!

Vivi blinked at his companion and laughed a little. When they finally got to Hokage's office, they were greeted with Tsunade looking to some cards in her hands, other were on her desk and it was obvious that she was playing with someone, who was no there at the moment.

-Hi, Old Hag!!!- Naruto greeted gained a popping vain in Tsunade's head.

-Hello, Naruto.- She answered glaring.

-Naruto, she doesn't look old.- The little partner blurted. Then Godaime turned to him and gave a sigh.

-So you too.

-Wha?

-Naruto, with you five persons have come to me with a stranger who happened to appear in their rooms. 

-What?!!

-I have somebody with me too. He is no in here because he went to the bathroom. You can see he was teaching me some gambling. He's an expert gambler.

-So what do I have to do with him?- Naruto asked gesturing towards Vivi.

-Well, until now it seems he's your new partner and he has to obey you and follow you. Kiba learned that by a bad way. His partner is or was an assassin and has a deadly black dog. Needless to say Kiba and Akamaru fear them. Other thing is they are from different worlds and all of them are good for fighting, which leads me to a question: kid, what's your ability?

-I am a black mage. That means I can cast attack spells such as fire, blizzard, flare, thunder, poison, etc. When I am in trance I can cast faster but it also means I waste my magic faster.

-Magic, heh. Some of the others said something like that. Ok. Naruto, you have to keep an eye on your new fight mate. Understood?

-Don't worry, Old Hag!!

-Don't call me that!!!!!!!!

Later Naruto and Vivi were running through the village.

-Where are we going?- Vivi asked.

-To the bridge.

-Why?

-Because there is where we meet with our sensei. 

-Oh…

Soon they finally arrived, although Vivi fell twice, and Naruto met his teammates.

-HI!!!!!

-Naruto, where ...?- Sakura cut herself off when she saw the little black mage. -What?!! You too?!!

-Uh?!

-You have a new friend, like Sasuke does.- Then Inner Sakura complained. -It's no fair!! I should have one too!!!!

-Hello.- Naruto's partner greeted. -I'm Vivi.

-Nice to meet you!!- Sakura said smiling. -You're so cute!!!- At that she carried him and gave him a bear hug.

Naruto noted the unhealthy look on Vivi's eyes.

-Mmm. Sakura-chan…

-What?!

-I think he needs to breath too.

Finally, Sakura noticed and released him from her death grip. The kid was breathing hard.

-Sorry!!

-Don't… worry… I'm… fine.- He commented.

Naruto approached to Sasuke, who had been trying to ignore them.

-Where is your partner?- He asked looking around with his confused face.

-He is beside of me, dobe.- His rival replied smirking.

-Don't call me dobe, bastard!!!- As always, he fell for it. Naruto looked beside of Sasuke and saw another person. -Who are you?

This guy stood up in front of him and our favorite orange clad ninja could have a better look of him. He was a ninja but looked like he was royalty. His silver hair was similar to Kakashi's but not as messy. In fact he also had a cloth mask, an azure colored one like his long cape. His shoulder armor and bracers were blue with golden trimmings, his breastplate was silver and his boots were brown.

-He he. I'm Geraldine Edge, Prince of Eblan!!- He put his best cool pose, looking like an odd mixture between Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. 

-How did I end up with another baka?- Sasuke muttered, not very happy.

-A prince?!- Naruto blinked.

-Yeah!- The ninja prince answered. -And someday Ridia, the most beautiful green haired woman and last caller, will be my queen!!

-He sounds like Naruto!!- Inner Sakura exclaimed.

-Weird…- Naruto said.

Then Edge saw Vivi.

-Hey, do you happen to be from Mysidia?

-Mysidia?- The kid looked confused. -Where on Gaia is that?

-Gaia?

-Or are you from Terra? I hope not since it was destroyed.

-Huh?! I don't understand…

-Forget it! You've already answered me with that. W-why did you ask me about that place?

-Ah! You know, you look awful like a black mage, forgetting of course that you don't wear a robe. In Mysidia black mages are a little more… ergh… open to other outfits. 

-You make it sounds like they are living creatures.

-Of course I do! They are persons, after all!

-Well, I'm not a human.

-What?!!

-In Gaia, black mages were created from mist as destruction machines…

-…

Behind Naruto and Sakura a puff was heard.

-Hi, everyone! I was delayed by an annoying colorful mime/walking pile of clothes who has been following me around!!

-LI-…!- Sakura and Naruto stopped mid sentence when they saw a person… ergh… thing… whatever it was in the same position as Kakashi's. Like he had said, it looked like a walking pile of bright colored clothes.

-Watch.- Their sensei said as he took his ever present orange book. At the same time, the thing took a purple book with a strange green imp on its cover. Both opened their books seemly at the same page. -What do you think? It has been doing that since I found it in my closet.

-A mime for the Copy Ninja. Who would thought on that?- Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto approached to it and looked up it with his fox like suspicious face. Soon the mime started mimicking him. He raised his left arm and drop it to his side. Like a mirror the pile did the same.

Five minutes later, Naruto and the thing were fighting in all their ninja style. When Naruto did his kage bunshin no jutsu, there were seven Narutos and seven piles of clothes.

-How can it do that?!!- The pink haired girl exclaimed.

-Just wait a moment.- Kakashi told her. -Pay attention.

Suddenly, all the mimes started moving by their own will and, in their right hands…

-Chidori!!!

-What?!!- Sasuke was surprised as they saw them performing chidori and the bunch of Narutos barely dodging them.

-How did you do that?!!- A Naruto said.

-I would like to know that myself.- Kakashi commented. -At least it can be useful for trainings.

To be continued

What do you think? Now the partners list is:

Naruto - Vivi Ornitier from Final Fantasy IX

Sasuke - Edge "Edward" Geraldine from Final Fantasy IV/II

Kakashi - A known mime from Final Fantasy VI/III

Tsunade - A known gambler from Final Fantasy VI/III

Jiraiya - Someone from Final Fantasy IX

Iruka - Someone from Final Fantasy IX

Kiba - A known assassin ninja from Final Fantasy VI/III

Hinata - Someone from Final Fantasy VII who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts

Shikamaru - A dream from Final Fantasy X who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts

Gaara - Someone from Final Fantasy VII who also appeared in another Squaresoft game which name I can remember right now

Gai - Someone from Final Fantasy VIII who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts

Lee - Someone from Final Fantasy VII who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts

I think you've already noticed this' a crossover between Naruto and many Final Fantasy games. Actually I was going to use only ninjas but I decided to add some characters with something in common with Naruto. That means just four of all are Ninjas. Besides there is a villain between all of them, who is not with Gaara.

Any comments to carscard@yahoo.com.mx or carscard@hotmail.com or carscard77@hotmail.com

Smile! ^O^

Carscard @_@


	2. Break for Sasuke

Chapter 2: Break for Sasuke 

Hello, everyone! Carscard here again! Hey! I talked with my brother, Blind Nazgûl the red dragon, and he is supporting me now in this. He even suggested some very interesting changes that I hope you'll like.

Disclaimer: No one of these characters are mine. This' some kind of crossover with Final Fantasy IV/II, Final Fantasy VI/III, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X and Dynasty Warriors (one of the changes ^-^!!) but you just need to know about Naruto so don't worry too much. Actual partners list: Naruto - Vivi Ornitier from Final Fantasy IX (no change) Sasuke - Edge "Edward" Geraldine from Final Fantasy IV/II (no change) Kakashi - A known mime from Final Fantasy VI/III (no change) Tsunade - A known gambler from Final Fantasy VI/III (no change) Jiraiya - Someone from Final Fantasy IX but not the same one as before Iruka - Someone from Final Fantasy IX (no change) Kiba - A known assassin ninja from Final Fantasy VI/III (no change) Hinata - Someone from Dynasty Warriors' Videogame Series and chinese tradition Shikamaru - A dream from Final Fantasy X who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts (no change) Gaara - Someone from Final Fantasy VII who also appeared in Ehrgeiz (no change) Gai - Someone from Final Fantasy VIII who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts (no change) Lee - Someone from Final Fantasy VII who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts (no change) Konohamaru - Someone from Final Fantasy VII who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts Asuma - Someone from Final Fantasy VII who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts Orochimaru - Someone from Final Fantasy VI/III Kabuto - Someone from Final Fantasy VI/III 

WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!!

Chapter 2: Break for Sasuke

Kabuto entered in Orochimaru's room, followed by a creature which was an odd mixture between a turtle and a lizard with a golden crown on its head. Our favorite snake lover was trying to ignore another being: a white bear-cat with red nose, blue eyes and red bat-like wings.

-Orochimaru-sama,- Kabuto said giving a reverence. -I just finished with your request. -Excellent! -Sir. -Yeah? -I wanted to tell you about something interesting that I discovered before going out. -What's it? -Your partner can perform jutsus without depending on its arms. -What?!! -It's true. You can ask it yourself. -OK.- Orochimaru turned towards the white creature. -Mog. -Kupo?!- It answered tilting its head, showing it was listening. -Show me your jutsu!! -Kupo??!!- It seemed confused. -Hey, moggle!- The white haired said getting its attention. -He is asking about the skills which you showed me earlier. -Kupo po!- It nodded. -Alright!! It went to the center of the room and shouted. -I'll show you some of Water Rondo!- With that the place was filled with water. -El Nino!!!- And then it started to dance, heating the water and producing bubbles. Orochimaru sweatdropped. -What the hell is that?!!- He thought. When Mog finished, the room returned back to normal. -What do you think?- The glasses guy inquired. -If you want, you can ask it to teach you its style. The senin imagined himself dancing around at performing jutsu and then sweatdropped again. -NO WAY IN HELL!!- He thought but aloud said. -I think I'm not interested in THAT kind of jutsu! -But I thought…! -You thought wrong!! -Okay…- He adjusted his glasses. -I'm going for your other request. I'll come back soon. He exited from the room and sighed. He felt something pulling his pants. -What's it, Kappa? The green creature shifted its weight on its left leg and raised its right arm. -I can teach you some skills too!! -Interesting. Do you mind to show me? -I like teaching!! -Fine. It's a deal then. Back in Konoha, team seven was training. Kakashi ordered the mime to help Sakura, being her the only one without partner in this exercise. Strangely enough it seemed not to show any more performance of advanced jutsu, limiting itself to just protecting her. In other hand Sasuke, Edge and the Narutos weren't having problems fighting between them (of course the first two were allies). However Vivi wasn't the physical attacking type and he kept running around and falling on the ground. Edge rushed towards a Naruto and stole a kunai from his pouch. Sparring against some Narutos he went and attacked Sakura, but was blocked by the walking pile of clothes, which seemed to have more strange than it looked to. He kept trying to broke its defense but couldn't. Meanwhile Sasuke did the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu towards some Narutos and Vivi. A Naruto carried Vivi before he finished burned and placed him in a high branch. -BREAK!!- Vivi shouted moving his staff. Suddenly Sasuke was petrified literally. The ninja prince noticed this and launched towards the little black wizard. -You little…!!- He yelled. The kid tried to run but tripped again. The Narutos noted that and performed the Harem no Jutsu on the approaching ninja, who fell unconscious for nosebleed. -I think it's enough.- Kakashi said walking in "the battle zone." -Sasuke's team is unconscious and Sakura's doesn't seem to show any initiative.- Then he turned to Vivi, who just stood up. -I hope you know how to return Sasuke to normal. The little one nodded and started searching something in his pocket. They heard a gasp. -What's up?- Naruto asked with his foxy I-don't-understand-a-thing face. -I don't have any soft!! -What do you mean?!- Sakura inquired confused. -Do you have any?!- He sounded worried about something as he turned towards the mime, who shook its head. -Vivi.- Kakashi questioned as the child searched something in Edge's pockets. -You still haven't helped Sasuke. The black wizard stood there looking at the ground. He seemed quite nervous. -We need an item known as soft for reverting his actual status. But…It seems no one of us has one… -What?!!- Naruto exclaimed. -Do you mean that Sasuke is going to remain turned into a stone statue?!!- Those were Sakura's words. -Umm… Y-yes…- He replied. -I think so… -Isn't there another way?- The copy ninja asked searching for a solution. -With a Stona spell. -Why don't you cure him then?!- The pink haired was furious. -Well. It's white magic and I can only use the black kind… Sorry… I didn't realize my lack of suited items before casting… -Hey!- Naruto said. -Don't worry! I don't think that bastard can be stopped for something like that!! -Uh?! -Besides Tsunade-baba said that there are others who also appeared this morning! Maybe someone of them can help!!- He tried to cheer him up. -Good idea.- Kakashi piped. -Now we need to take Sasuke and his partner to his house. Some minutes later some Narutos were carrying the heavy statue as his sensei carried Edge. -I know he is the rookie number one but making a statue of him is too much!!- Someone exclaimed. The team sweatdropped. They were walking through Konoha when a familiar voice greeted them. -What happened?!!- Iruka approached to them with a worried face. -Iruka-sensei!!- The Narutos said at once as they lowered Sasuke. -It's hard to explain!- Sakura spoke again. -It's my fault!- Vivi appeared to be depressed once more. -Huh?!- That was all what the Dolphin could said before a strange girly looking purple long haired man stood by his side. He was wearing almost nothing, being a metal thong something noticeable under what looked like some kind of skirt. -Well, well.- He sounded amused. -What has the little mist spawn done?- He smirked evilly. -K-kuja.- Suddenly Vivi was scared. -I'm so glad that you haven't forget me!- He laughed like your regular bad guy. -Hey, Vivi!- A Naruto exclaimed. -How do you know a guy this weird?! -He is the one… …who created me…- He answered hiding between some clones. -What?!! Do you mean he is your father?!! Silence was ensued after that… -I think you could said that… -Wow! You really have a girly looking dad!! A vein popped on Kuja's head. -Don't… make fun… of me…- He started casting a spell, which Vivi recognized immediately. -U-ULTIMA?!!! When he was about to launch it towards team seven he felt Iruka patting his shoulder. -Stop.- The chounin ordered. -I don't know what you're doing but I believe is something bad. -You're no fun!!- Kuja stopped the casting. -Of course not! Your concept of fun is harming random people!! -What's wrong with that?!! -You said that you wanted to become a good guy and that is not the way!!- He lectured his partner. -Alright, alright!- The purple haired dismissed. -I don't think my little brother would want me to kill one of his friends, anyway!! -Kuja.- The scarecrow spoke. -I couldn't help but notice that you can use magic, like Vivi here. -Yep! But I'm way too powerful for him!! Haha!! -And you are from the same place as him, right? -Actually I was born in a different but similar planet. -Do you happen to have a soft? -Nope. -Do you know about some white wizard around here? -No, I… -Wait!- Iruka interrupted. -Are you saying that you need someone with white magic for healing Sasuke?! -Yeah…- Kakashi replied. -If I remember right, Kuja can use both white and black magic! -Of course I can!- The mentioned said. -I am a red mage, after all!! -Then, what are you waiting for?! Cure him NOW!!! -Grr… Fine… Stona- With a movement of his arm, Sasuke stopped being made of stone. He seemed a little confused but he remained his cool act. -Now with the other guy!- Iruka asked glaring Kuja. -You know, you can be scarier than me!- He said casting Cura on Edge, who instantly become conscious. -I'm a school teacher! I have to learn!- He put his happy face as he turned to the Kyubi bearer. -Hey, Naruto! -Huh?!- The now only Naruto looked up him with his fox type questioning face. -What's it? -Can you help me to find Konohamaru? Hokage-sama wants to talk with him. Something about the Third. -Alright! I'll do it! -Thanks! Kuja, we need to keep searching! -Grrr. Great!- The ex-villain muttered under his breath. -I really want to find that stupid kid! Grr! With that, they both disappeared from their sight. 

To be continued

What do you think? Now the partners list is:

Naruto - Vivi Ornitier from Final Fantasy IX Sasuke - Edge "Edward" Geraldine from Final Fantasy IV/II Kakashi - A known mime from Final Fantasy VI/III Tsunade - A known gambler from Final Fantasy VI/III Jiraiya - Someone from Final Fantasy IX but not the same one as before Iruka - Kuja Tribal from Final Fantasy IX Kiba - A known assassin ninja from Final Fantasy VI/III Hinata - Someone from Dynasty Warriors' Videogame Series and chinese tradition Shikamaru - A dream from Final Fantasy X who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts Gaara - Someone from Final Fantasy VII who also appeared in Ehrgeiz Gai - Someone from Final Fantasy VIII who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts Lee - Someone from Final Fantasy VII who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts Konohamaru - Someone from Final Fantasy VII who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts Asuma - Someone from Final Fantasy VII who also appeared in Kingdom Hearts Orochimaru - Mog the moggle from Final Fantasy VI/III Kabuto - Kappa the imp from Final Fantasy VI/III I was thinking on using Gaara in this chapter but I decided against it and used Orochimaru's scene instead. I'll try not to bore you with too many names. By the way, I was going to use a Darkness spell on Sasuke but I noticed that Vivi hasn't it in his spell list so I decided to use Break. This chapter was going to be called Darkness for Sasuke but I had to change it. I don't know which rating I must put for this fic if I want to use a character who keeps swearing. I want to use just weird signs. Any comments to carscard@yahoo.com.mx or carscard@hotmail.com or carscard77@hotmail.com Smile! ^O^ Carscard @_@ 


End file.
